Jealousy
by CMarie16
Summary: Sakura collects a bouquet of flowers for Naruto, but what happens when she sees him and Hinata walking together? NaruSaku ONESHOT


**Jealousy**

**_This is my first attempt at a oneshot...kinda crappy...anyway Enjoy._**

**_DISCLAIMER: ...WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THE DAMN DISCLAIMER??!?!?!?!?!?_**

* * *

****

Sakura stared sadly into the river as the water flowed by. It had felt like her heart had been broken into two, seeing the two together in what seemed like happiness.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura rushed down the dirt path to Naruto's apartment, carrying a bouquet of flowers that Ino had arranged for her. _

_Two red roses for love, beauty, and passion._

_Daisies for his innocence._

_Buttercup for his childness._

_Cactus Flower for burning love._

_Carnation Flower for fascination, impulsiveness, joy, and devoted love._

_Chamomile for energy in action._

_Red __Chrysanthemum__ for more love._

_Dandelion for returning his love._

_Delphinium for __big-hearted and fun._

_Edelweiss for daring and courage._

_Forget-Me-Not for the true love._

_Geranium for his stupidity._

_There were other flowers, but Ino did not take the time to tell Sakura them all.__ Either way, Sakura planned to give them to Naruto, and embrace him happily telling him that she finally recognized her feelings for him. She loved him, there was no doubting it._

_By time she had almost reached his apartment, she saw him walking next to Hinata, laughing and having a good time. Immediately Sakura stood still, and just watched as the two walked by. Her heart felt heavy, and she almost dropped the flowers if not for her determination to tell him her feelings. She ran far, desperate to get away from the sight of Naruto and Hinata._

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura sighed sadly, and walked away from the river. Wiping her tears, she began to go home, trying desperately to forget about the two ninja today.

Silently, she crept into her bed, the tears finally stopped. Letting one longer sigh out, she crept into slumber.

Around 12:00 at night, Sakura woke up screaming, her heart pounding. She had dreamt that Naruto had kissed Hinata, and right afterward she had shipped the Hyuuga off to Russia. Even though she came out on top, she cursed herself for bearing such thoughts to such a nice person. Still shaking, she tried to sleep again. Fortunately, she had a peaceful dream.

The next day, Sakura just sat out in the park, watching the academy students play around. They looked happy, they were having fun. It healed at least a part of Sakura's heart.

The feelings had yet again faded as she saw Naruto and Hinata walking together through the park again. But this time, Naruto was just smiling, not saying a word. Like he was mute. Hinata was frowning a little, but still blushing like normally.

Sakura sighed heavily, and stared at the grass. Did Naruto honestly like Hinata now? The thought saddened her. What if her and Naruto were never meant to be together? _I wish Hinata would just leave this world! _Sakura thought angrily. But then, she almost slapped herself for thinking something bad about the Hyuuga again. _No…I can't honestly think that…can I?_ Tears came back into Sakura's eyes, and she ran out of the park.

But as she left, she didn't run out of there in secret. Naruto had seen her leave abruptly.

Sakura stopped running at the all too familiar river, where she always went to think things out. _It's obvious…I'm…_Sakura thought as she tried to force back her tears. _I'm jealous of Hinata…for her being with Naruto…_ It all made sense to her now, why she had kept wanting Hinata gone. It was all because she wanted Naruto for herself.

Then, she let go, and the tears fell. Sakura put her face in her hands. _I…haven't cried this much since Sasuke-kun left…_ she thought in her head, realizing how much she was crying lately.

"Sakura-chan?" someone's voice called from behind her. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

Sakura felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. "N-Naruto?" she choked out, and looked up. "I-is that you?" Her entire face lifted up, tear-stained.

Naruto stared at Sakura with worry in his eyes. "Why were you crying?" he asked her, staring at the tear trails on her face.

Sakura just stared at the blonde ninja, happiness filling her heart. He cared! Naruto had not forgotten about her. Maybe, even, he still had feelings for her. A smile played on her face. "Naruto, I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" he asked, still worried. "I don't want you to keep crying Sakura-chan. It hurts me to see you so sad."

Now Sakura knew that he still had feelings for her. "What about Hinata?" she asked, a little high-pitched.

Naruto looked at Sakura with confusion. "What about her?"

"Well, you two sure have been spending a lot of time together…"

A glint of humor flashed in Naruto's sapphire eyes. "Sakura-chan, I'm not going out with Hinata!" he chuckled, and smiled at the kunoichi warmly. "Why were you worried?"

Sakura blushed, and she rubbed her arm nervously. "Well…I thought you were being taken away from me." She confessed, and stared at the ground.

"Sakura-chan…" he muttered. Then he grunted playfully. "What? Were you jealous?"

Sakura's shyness vanished. "No! I was not!" she lied furiously, still blushing.

It only got Naruto more playful. "You were! Weren't you! You thought I was going to leave you behind!"

"No! I did not Naruto! You baka!" Sakura retorted, still blushing.

"Admit it! You were jealous of Hinata!"

"I WAS NOT!"

"WERE TOO!"

"NOT!"

"WERE!"

"NOT!"

"WE-"

Naruto's argument was cut short as Sakura jumped up onto him and kissed him. Joy flew into his mind, and Naruto wrapped his arms around the kunoichi in a warm embrace, kissing her back. When Sakura had to come back for breath, Naruto let her down. The pink-haired medic fell onto Naruto, gasping for breath. "Fine, Naruto…" she said, and looked up at him with happiness. "I was jealous. But I love you!"

Naruto smiled warmly, and he held Sakura close to his chest. "I love you too, Sakura-chan…you should know that by now…" Then, Sakura heard another playful grunt from the blonde. "After all, you're not the only one who's ever been jealous."

"Nani?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Sasuke." The blonde ninja answered plainly. "You followed him like a lost puppy. Of course I'd be jealous of him."

Sakura smiled at Naruto. "Well, you don't have to be jealous anymore." She said, and hugged Naruto.

_Just like I don't have to be jealous either…now that we both have each other._

_

* * *

_

**Yeah...I know it's sappy...SORRY! MY PARENTS LET ME DRINK A MARGARITA BEFORE I WROTE THIS!!!! IT WAS LIKE I WAS ON CRACK!!!**

**...cracky...hehe.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**Yamahato Yokimoko-san**


End file.
